


Stark InterGalactic Art

by RenneMichaelsArt (RenneMichaels)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaelsArt
Summary: Art either commissioned or created for Stark InterGalactic, a Queens Grace sequel.Chapter 1 - CoverChapter 2 - Chatting with SifChapter 3 - House Hunters InterGalacticChapter 4 -  You Set Me Up!Chapter 5 - Boy Elroy does not fly Virgin Atlantic





	1. Stark InterGalactic Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stark InterGalactic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465492) by [RenneMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaels). 
  * Inspired by [Stark InterGalactic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465492) by [RenneMichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaels). 



**Stark InterGalactic Cover**   **by Renne Michaels** \- After years of putting up with each other when Loki was a memory washed prisoner incarcerated in Stark Tower, Tony finds he misses the God of Mischief’s snark, looks and intelligence... He misses them a lot. So, Tony hatched a cunning plan to form a civil union with the Trickster. Odin, looking for some way to develop a handle on Loki's behavior agreed. For a price. A big price. But while their relationship moved past the friendship stage… Cultural differences and a long distance relationship that only let them seeing each other once a month caused numerous problems. Serious problems. Resulting in Loki, giving Tony an ultimatum to find a way to resolve their misunderstandings before they began to hate each other.

 


	2. Chatting with Sif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful Commission by Batwynn

**Chatting with Sif - Chapter 3 of Stark InterGalactic** - Loki sighed theatrically. “However, that path to influence matters of importance and to raise your status is now closed to you forever. Of course…” Loki lifted her hand almost to the sly smile playing on his lips. “You might always improve your lot as I have by marrying money.”

“Hey! I’m good looking too,” Tony teased, having come up behind them unaware, sliding his hand up Loki’s and taking charge of it, before shoulder bumping Loki away from the affronted warrior. “Sweetie, I’m home.”

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/12465492/chapters/28736332>

 


	3. House Hunters InterGalactic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely commissioned Sketch by Lady Mintleaf

### House Hunters InterGalactic - Chapter 4 of StarkInterGalactic

Frigga solves a problem in a way that enchants Tony.... Originally, anyhow.

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/12465492/chapters/28851915>


	4. You Set Me Up!

A nice Breeze, a pitcher of booze, and pleasant company could not make up for Tony having to go on an outing with the mother-in-law. But at least doesn't have to suffer alone.


	5. Boy Elroy does not fly Virgin Atlantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned from Batwynn

“Hellllooo Doctor Yes, how’s it hanging?" he caroled.

 Pen in hand, Tony continued to mindlessly sign the big stack of documents in front of him, "Tony Stark here."

 “Now what, Stark?”

 “What? Can’t I just call up to shoot the breeze with an old friend?”

 “Of course you can, Stark, but since I’m not Potts or that General you hang around with, I’m not one of your friends. You only call here when you want to harass me.”

 “I’m hurt, really hurt. I just wanted to know if you got that selfie of me in Asgard that I sent you a couple of months ago?”

Stark InterGalactic - Chapter 14 - <http://archiveofourown.org/works/12465492/chapters/30325479>

 

Perma link for Art - <https://rennemichaels.tumblr.com/post/169270165073/stark-intergalactic-chapter-14-has-posted-tony>


End file.
